Obedience
by Darth Corsa and Darth Manul
Summary: AU, non-slash. Qui-Gon gives 15 years old Obi-Wan an advice about what a common Padawan shall do if Master rejects him. Kenobi remembers it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Obedience

**Author: **Darth Corsa and Darth Manul

**Genre: **Drama, Angst

**Summary: **AU, non-slash. Qui-Gon gives 15 years old Obi-Wan an advice about what a common Padawan shall do if Master rejects him. Kenobi remembers it.

**Disclaimer: **The galaxy belongs to us, these characters—to Luсas.

* * *

Fifteen years old Obi-Wan Kenobi was lying on the thick carpet, studying his data chip with lessons for the next day. His Master Qui-Gon Jinn was sitting in the armchair, reading one on his favorite old-fashioned paper books.

Obi-Wan looked at him. Though almost a month had passed since his birthday meditation, he was still confused.

Every Padawan meditated during this date, he was not an exception. Sometimes (quite often) it brought visions about possible future. _'Always in motion, the future is,'_ Yoda used to say, telling Padawans not to take visions too seriously. It was only a _possible_ way, but not the _only_ one. There were no guarantees that it could happen.

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan was not calm about this, he could not find the serenity. He saw 25 years old self with Master Qui-Gon in front of the High Jedi Council and an unfamiliar blond boy. Master Jinn asked if he could train him instead of Obi-Wan. They agreed. What could all of that mean? Qui-Gon was not able to do so! So, it's nothing or..?

He didn't tell anybody about this vision, but decided somehow to discuss it with his mentor.

"Master, may I ask you a question?" he said, still glaring at the data chip.

"Of course, Padawan." Qui-Gon smiled. "Problems with your classes?"

"No, I am just curious about your opinion. You know… in one of those old books from the library I found a story about a Master who rejected his Padawan in front of the Council in order to take another, more powerful one. And they agreed. What do you think?"

"I think that you've read a fairy-tale. Instead of your lessons, I must add. This situation is not possible. Shall I make you read the Jedi Code once again_? 'One Master, one apprentice'_, remember. It's like the duty not just in the face of the Council and the Jedi, but in the face of the Force — to train a Padawan till he or she reaches the knighthood." Qui-Gon answered, slightly frowning. "Besides, how was your sparring session today?"

"Good, thank you. I was able to defeat my opponent with the blow you showed me yesterday. But what should that apprentice, from the story, do?"

Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders. "So… If the entire Council was eager to send him away… Maybe, his behavior was so unacceptable? He betrayed the Jedi? Or didn't listen to his Master?"

"Mmm… No, no and no. He was quite strong in the Force, too." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Then, I think, there were idiots in the Council. If they treated him so, he should turn around and leave those morons."

"And what about his Master, who started all of this?" Obi-Wan continued.

"Then, he should leave, previously giving his Master a sharp blow. Perhaps, he didn't deserve this Padawan." Qui-Gon always was quite a rebel.

"But it's not… polite! What would the Council say?"

"But it is fair. They would understand. And now, if you finished your stupid questions and lessons, shall we visit my old friend Dex? I'll let you eat an extra dessert."

* * *

_(ten years after)_

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were standing in front of the Council.

"Master Qui-Gon, more to say you have?" Yoda asked, looking at Anakin.

"With your permission, Masters. This boy," Master Jinn pointed at Skywalker, "is the Chosen One. He must be trained. Finding him was the will of the Force."

"And what about a Padawan you already have?" Master Windu asked.

"Well, Obi-Wan can take his trials… Anakin is more important for us." Qui-Gon bowed his head. Kenobi frowned.

"Your words make sense. It shall be so." Mace answered, though he didn't like things getting that way.

"Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry to tell you that-" Qui-Gon began.

"Oh, no, no need to be sorry, my dear Master!" Obi-Wan said, stepping forward with a grin that scared Qui-Gon.

"In that case, I do not consider myself a Jedi anymore. I leave the Order." He took his lightsaber, activated it, moving the dangerous weapon to his neck.

"Obi-Wan! Stop!" Qui-Gon cried.

Kenobi didn't listen to him, severed the padawan braid and threw it and his lightsaber on the floor. Everyone was silent and Master Jinn was white with rage.

"Obi-Wan! You can't do this! You're a Jedi! You know that your life is full of sacrifices!" Finally Qui-Gon yelled.

"Really? You say _sacrifices_, not _betrayal_. So, I can and I did. Maybe, you are not a good Jedi?" he asked mockingly.

"Stop and make apologies! You should know better about obedience!" Master Jinn was furious, Anakin even flinched at sound of his voice.

"Oh, thank you, you reminded me of one unfinished thing left." Obi-Wan approached Master Jinn and suddenly gave him a slap in the face.

"You see? That's exactly what you once have told to do. I'm very _obedient_."

Then, he went away, leaving confused Qui-Gon, holding his bleeding nose, behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan was wandering through the lower levels of Coruscant, arms in his pockets. Only two months had passed after this unforgettable event in the Jedi Council Chamber. Of course, he didn't doubt that what he had done was right, now he had an independent life, but… there was also the other side of the coin. When he had gone, he had only a little of credits, barely enough for buying some food, almost no suitable clothes (to appear in this part of the city in a Jedi tunic? — a suicide!), and no living place. By now this had not improved much. Thanks for some non-Jedi friends, who helped him and found this old and dirty half-desolated flat in one of those dead-ends. Of course, he tried to find a job. It was more difficult then Obi-Wan had expected. Nobody wanted to deal with a former Jedi. They simply didn't believe that he had gone off willingly, so he must be expelled and be very dangerous. Kenobi had remembered about Padme, who could be in need for a new bodyguard, but she had refused. Very politely, but refused. She had not believed his story and thought that he had been a spy from the Jedi. There were lots of other jobs, especially here, in the lower levels. But they were connected with blackmail, murder, or tortures. Maybe, he didn't carry his lightsaber anymore, but he was a Jedi and even could not think about this kind of jobs. So, finally, he found job in the cheap canteen: he helped with dishwashing and cleaning the rooms. He was not paid much, but it was enough for living and he was not hungry.

He dreamed of something high, saving lives, guarding peace… He was a Jedi! But here was truth — without his lightsaber he was not needed to anybody. The Force could not help him with it. This was the price for his behavior.

* * *

_Two months ago_

Qui-Gon stared at the closed door. How could this… brat dare go away? To hit his own Master in front of all Council and just to go away? It was an unacceptable behavior even for a Jedi youngling! Right now he wanted to run down and to clip him on the back of his head. And rather hardly! Though he realized that he should know better and behave himself in front of the Council. He turned to Mace Windu, who hardly tried to hide his smile. As the other members did. Anakin, who was standing aside him, was slightly shaking.

"I'm very sorry for—" Qui-Gon started, but was interrupted by Master Yoda.

"Need to say this, you do not. Not sorry you are, I sense it. Trained young Kenobi, you well." Yoda said, closing his sleepy eyes.

"Master Jinn, so, you have not a Padawan now." Master Adi Gallia concluded. "He has left you quite dramatically, with broken hurt… and nose." Somebody giggled.

Qui-Gon's face paled with the rage.

"The Council decides that you don't need another one. We will speak with Anakin privately."

Master Jinn bowed and went out.

"So, Anakin, do you still want to be a Jedi?" Master Windu asked.

"I… I'm not sure now. I'm afraid of Master Qui-Gon. I didn't know that he wanted to take me instead of Obi-Wan! He is my friend!" Anakin answered, trying to dry tears with the slave of his old tunic.

"So, we have an option for you. You can be trained under the guide of some Masters of the Council. After some months you'll say if you want to continue your training or not. In that case, we'll find something, more suitable for you. Do you agree?" Mace asked.

"Yes, I'd like it. Thanks. But, please, I don't want to live with Master Jinn! He scared me so much!"

"You can live in my quarters," Adi suggested. "My Padawan was knighted some months ago." She smiled. Ani smiled in return.

"Visit the soul healers, Qui-Gon will." Master Yoda added thoughtfully. "Not too late, it is, I hope."

* * *

Master Jinn seemed to be more tranquil after this. He visited mind healers regularly. Anakin stopped to be afraid of him. Seemed, everything was back to normal.

But deep in his mind, Qui-Gon was furious. He was not only humiliated by his former apprentice, he was not allowed to train the Chosen One! He could leave the first, but not the second. Every day after that meeting with the Council he had been searching for traces of his former Padawan. His soul had been rotten with hatred and thirst for the revenge, though he was shielding his thoughts perfectly, so no one could read them.

Finally, he found his apprentice's home and decided to visit him. They would talk about… obedience.

* * *

Obi-Wan was going home. His working day had just ended. _Another dull and hopeless day._ How long could he survive this? He desperately wanted to return back to the Temple, but he could not face the man, who had betrayed him. Better he would soon die here. '_Lone and forgotten,_' the inner voice added.

He opened the door and came in, hanging his old cloak (which was presented to him from some old friends in exchange on his leather belt) on the hook. This flat had only one room, connected with the hall. So, he went there.

A bad feeling had rushed over his head, before he realized _who_ was visiting him.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked stupidly, still not believing his senses.

"Oh, why this formalities? Just call me Qui-Gon, you've left the Order, if you don't remember." Qui-Gon was sitting in the chair, near the dirty window.

Obi-Wan was silent. He was not sure about purposes of this visit. One could never be sure with Qui-Gon.

"So, are you happy?" Master Jinn asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"What? How dare you ask such questions!" Qui-Gon stood up and menacingly approached Obi-Wan. "After you've left, everybody… no, they didn't laugh at me. They pitied me. As a pathetic life form! I was made to attend those sessions with mind healers!"

"Maybe, they were right?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. "Do you—" he was shut up by a hard slap on his face.

"And it is not the main part. I can survive the humiliation. They didn't allow me to train the Chosen One! I must be the only one, who will train him!" Obi-Wan sensed that Qui-Gon's presence in the Force began to dim with the Darkness.

"It was entirely your fault!" the madman, who was standing in front of Obi-Wan, growled. He hit his former apprentice once again, aiming in the stomach. Kenobi, fell on the floor.

"So, you remembered our conversation? Just perfect! And do you remember that a Jedi must follow the will of the Force? Anakin is the Chosen One, and you're nothing! Nothing!" He kicked the young man, still lying on the floor with his heavy leather boot.

"It… it was not the will of the Force… It was your own will…" Kenobi even didn't think about protecting himself. His hopes had gone long ago. He was not afraid to die.

"You do not understand!" Qui-Gon cried and hit him once again.

"Oh…" he coughed with blood. "I understand. Look at you… you're not a Jedi…anymore… the Dark Side… it—"

"Shut up!" Jinn took his lightsaber and lifted his arm. He was blinded with rage and didn't notice a large mirror behind him. The Laser broke it and huge glass shards fell on the Jedi Master, cutting him badly. One piece fell precisely near his heart. Now, he was covered with blood and it was matter of time — when he would be dead.

"So, tell me, Master… Qui-Gon… is not it a punishment from the Force?" Kenobi tried to stand up, but fell on the floor and crawled to his former Master. He took comlink from his belt and commed the Jedi healers from the Temple, though he was sure that they would be late, anyway.

"Qui-Gon!" He turned the tall man on his back.

"Obi-Wan…" he answered as if he saw him at the first time. "You… I'm very sorry…"

"Master! You will survive! Do not give up!" Kenobi cried.

"After all I have done, you're still caring about me…" Qui-Gon wheezed. "You know… I was right about one thing … that master, from your story, didn't deserve such a Padawan…" he coughed, but continued: "Please, can you promise me one thing?"

"I'm not sure. But I can try," Obi-Wan answered. Even at a deathbed he didn't want to make more promises that he could do.

"Anakin… train him…"

"I'm sorry. You always say that you did what you have to do. And I will do the same. He won't be a Jedi and you know this."

"Obi-Wan…you're wiser then I am… I'm so sorry about what I've done to you… Don't embrace the Dark Side as I did… and don't let Anakin… " He closed his eyes.

* * *

The healers came faster than he had expected. And what is more, they saved Qui-Gon's life.

Finally, he was in peace with himself.

Obi-Wan kept his promise. He didn't take Anakin as a Padawan learner. Besides, young Skywalker didn't want to be a Jedi anymore. They left the Temple together. And together they had been working for some years in the small workshop, as brothers. They saved some money and could afford to free Shmi and to settle on Naboo. Though Obi-Wan had never contacted Qui-Gon again, he knew that everything was over and they were on equals.


End file.
